The Untold Story of Cecile Dingle
by Lunnaa
Summary: SUSPENSE! DRAMA! CLIFF HANGERS! What more do you need? There is a new girl at Hogwarts. I bet you are thinking, Nothing new there. This isn't a normal girl, she has connections, she has a story, she causes one hell of an impact with Harry and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

23rd August 1992.

Hi! My name is Cecile Dingle. This is my diary. When I'm not at school, I live in a small village in the heart of France. And when I am at school... well that is completely different from my village!

I have just finished my second year at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. YES! Magic!

I found out I was a witch only 2 months before I started at Beauxbatons, My parents were so proud! They are what we call "Muggles" meaning they are non magic people. I am especially gifted in the fact that I have magical powers!

So, my school is beautiful, and we wear gorgeous blue and grey silk uniforms.

I won't be returning next year though, here is my story.

A couple of months ago my parents told me they are getting a divorce. Splitting the family up. Oh, how thoughtful. I knew it was coming though, they had been arguing for I don't know... FOREVER! So, I guess it's for the best if they don't live together anymore.

My mother wanted me to live with her, which I am glad about, because my dad doesn't like taking me shopping or let me watch movies I like in the house. So, my mum was looking for houses to live in, but she wasn't looking in our village, because she said she wanted to be as far away from dad as possible.

So, I suggested, why not move to England! ENGLAND! She said no at first, because she didn't want me to leave Beauxbatons. I told her all of the good things about moving to England, and that I didn't mind changing schools. They have a great school in Scotland called Hogwarts. After asked her LOTS of times she has said yes!

So mum found a house in a little town in the middle of England and sent an owl to the headmaster, Dumbledore, requesting my transfer of schools. He accepted and I had to go to a meeting with him and another teacher (I can't remember her name... but she made me jump when she appeared from a cat!).

At the meeting they made me put a hat onto my head which told me I would be in a house called Gryffindor.

Mum was happy, and now I am SO excited to start on September 1st.

Oh... and one thing I haven't told you, is that I HAD to make sure we moved to England. I PRAYED before that meeting that I could be in Gryffindor. Why? Because of him. The boy who lived. Harry Potter.

I heard all about him when I first started at Beauxbatons. Everybody talked about a wizard who went bad, but I can't say his name. This bad wizard went round England killing lots of people, and he tried to kill Harry when he was a baby, But he couldn't!

So Harry became really famous and last year he-who-must-not-be-named came back with a teacher at Hogwarts, and Harry beat him! AGAIN!

Oh I cannot wait to meet Harry. We are in the same year, and the same house. So I will see him all the time. I hope he likes me. OH I hope he likes me!

Cecile x x x

This is the diary entry written by the girl this story revolves around. She seems nice, doesn't she?

I suppose you will have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

It was September 1st 1992, and the first day of the new Hogwarts school year.

Harry, Hermione and Ron where busy chatting to the rest of the Gryffindors at the great feast. Everybody was so interested about Dobby the house elf, and his antics at number 4 privet drive, they didn't notice the new girl, Cecile Dingle, staring intently at Harry Potter.

Nobody noticed her, nobody except for Hermione.

She elbowed Harry, "Look! It's the new girl! She's in our year! Should we say hi?"

Harry and Hermione smiled nicely at Cecile, "Hi!" Said Harry.

Cecile's eyes narrowed slightly as he spoke, her eyes full of what looked like hatred. Her smile on the other hand, looked sweet and genuine. Harry and Hermione looked at each other in an awkward silence, both thinking the same thing. Weird.

Ron hadn't noticed Cecile as he had been too busy arguing with his older brothers, Fred and George, over the last chicken leg.

"Did you see how she looked at us?" Hermione started, as soon as they left the great hall.

"What ARE you talking about Hermione?" Muttered Ron.

Harry and Hermione filled Ron in about the new girl, and her strange expression. Ron, along with Harry, didn't seem too phased by Cecile, as they were used to girls looking at Harry, "the-boy-who-loved", in weird ways. Hermione on the other hand, was less at ease.

The trio soon changed the subject when they arrived in the Gryffindor Common Room, and started discussing their time tables, lessons and teachers.

Perhaps Cecile was just another fan of Harry. She was new at the school after all, probably excited to see such a famous face at the dinner table.

And Cecile was excited to see a famous face at the dinner table; But Harry wasn't just any famous face to Cecile. He was the boy she had been dreaming about for the past year, since she first heard about him on her first day at Beauxbatons. Harry was the boy in the picture next to her bed at home. Harry was the boy whose name appeared many, many times in her diary.

The next few days passed rather quickly for Harry, Ron and Hermione, days packed full of exciting new lessons, lots to talk about with their fellow classmates, and several trips to visit their friend, Games keeper, Rubius Hagrid.

September 6th was a sunny evening, and the trio where sat in Hagrid's hut drinking butterbeer and chatting to Hagrid about the new things they had learnt in their lessons.

"Eh... who's that?" Hagrid interrupted, sharply.

He pointed to the window, as Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around nobody was there. They looked at Hagrid, confused, and said all at once,

"Who?"

"Err... a gal was just there! I promise yeh! She was staring right as you three... ahh I dunno maybe I been drinking too much butterbeer! Its gettin' late anyway now and you three best be getting back before filch catches ye".

The trio agreed and said their goodbyes and headed up to the Gryffindor Tower.

As they walked into the common room, Cecile was just hanging her cardigan up as she spun round and saw them. She looked panic stricken and quickly scurried off to the girl's dorms.

"There is something not right about that girl" Hermione said abruptly, "and I'm going to find out!"

Ron and Harry exchanged glances and both sighed.

"Usual Hermione" Ron said when the boys arrived in their dorm, "loves a drama!"

Harry laughed and got ready for bed. He agreed with Ron, he didn't think anything abnormal of Cecile, but Hagrid had seen a girl at his window, and Cecile had just got into the common room moments before them, and Hermione was very rarely wrong.

'Maybe...' Harry thought, and then quickly shook his thoughts away. No. She's just a nervous new girl. Nothing out of the ordinary.

And with that last thought, Harry's thoughts quickly changed to Quidditch, which he had missed so much over the summer break.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. **

It was the last day of September, Harry awake early that morning. As he stretched and climbed out of bed... His feet touched something sharp.

"Ouch!" He yelped, looking down at the floor. He had trodden on a rose, its thorns standing on end. Harry's foot was bleeding, he quickly hopped to the bathroom, cleaning his food up and bandaged it before getting ready to go to breakfast.

When harry finally appeared in the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione where nearly finished.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

Harry told them about the rose, and its lethal thorns.

Hermione thought somebody had left it there, for harry to stand on. Ron thought somebody was just being romantic leaving a rose, it was a nice idea! They had not realised about the thorns. Harry didn't know what to think. Who could have left the rose? Was it just a school girl crush that he had nothing to worry about? As he thought this, he looked down the table at Cecile.

She was busy reading, alone, not looking up from the book to even eat her breakfast. "Maybe..." Though Harry. Maybe it was Cecile, but he wasn't going to ask, so he guessed he would never know.

The following morning a rose appeared again, on the floor beside Harry's bed. Then again the following morning, and again. The roses started to get bigger, more of them, and sharper thorns.

Harry had the final straw on October 6th. He had had a week of waking up to thorns in his feet. WHO was sending these roses? Hermione was sure it was Cecile, and told Harry to confront her about it.

So the following morning, after yet another rose, Harry saw Cecile sat at the table in the Great Hall. He sat opposite her. She looked up at him with wide eyes. She was beautiful, Harry thought, in a spooky sort of way.

"Hello" Cecile said, with a thick accent.

"Err... Hi. You know, I've woken up every morning for the past week with a rose next to my bed. I keep standing on them and my feet are now so badly cut it hurts to walk. Have you heard anything? Could you help me find out who is giving me them?" Harry said quickly. Trying to avoid eye contact, as he could feel himself being drawn into her dark eyes.

"I do not know, Harry. But, thank you for talking to me." She said softly, her accent thick of French sounds. Cecile then stood up, looked at Harry for a moment, and then quickly walked out of the Hall.

Harry didn't know what to do. He went and sat with Ron who was still eating, Hermione had just left to get an early start on studying.

"What did you say to her?" Ron asked. Harry said he just asked to outright if she knew anything, and then about her weird response. "Thank you for talking to me". Why had she said that? Why wouldn't he talk to her? And why did she just get up and leaved.

Maybe she hated harry? Or really, really liked him? He didn't know. This was one girl who had him stumped.

They boys left to go to their first class, Defence against the Dark Arts. They hated this lesson; they had Professor Lockhart, even though, they thought, he didn't deserve the title of professor. When they arrived into class they found their seats and sat either side of Hermione. The rest of the class shuffled in, chatting as they found their seats.

After a few moments Lockhart began to take the register, "Here, Here, here". An echo forming around the room... until "Cecile Dingle". Silence. "Do we have Cecile Dingle with us?" Silence. The whole class started looking around. Where was she? Harry had spoken to her at breakfast so he knew she wasn't ill in the dorms. Well, this girl is just causing more and more of a reaction. Weird.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

One week had passed and Cecile hadn't turned up in any lessons, nor had she been seen in the common room, or great hall. Where was she?

Hermione suggested talking to Dumbledore about this, as it was rather weird, and nobody else had seemed to notice. Harry and Ron agreed so later that day the trio headed to the headmasters office.

They knocked, waiting patiently for an answer, the door suddenly swung open.

Cecile Dingle stormed out of the door, looking very angry indeed, and pushed passed Hermione.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" Shouted Ron.

"How may I help you three?" Dumbledore asked, now at his office door.

He looked upset.

They had never seen the headmaster upset before.

They looked awkwardly at each other, "oh it doesn't matter sir" Hermione said, sheepishly.

They all turned at once and hurried back to the common room.

They sat for several hours discussing where Cecile had been, why she was so angry coming from the headmasters office, and why Dumbledore looked so upset.

After a couple hours of talking up many, many reasons, Harry and Ron decided it was time for bed. They rose from their comfy arm chairs and turned towards their dorms.

Sat in the couch by the fireplaces was Cecile. How long had she been there? They didn't see anybody come in while they were talking. How much had she heard? They turned around and glared at Hermione, pointing sneakily towards the couch on which Cecile was sat.

"What are you pointing at?" Hermione asked, looking worried, and confused.

Harry and Ron turned again, seeing the empty common room, they both slumped back into their armchairs.

WHAT was going on? She had just sneaked off in the matter of seconds?

They were starting to get incredibly nervous about this girl.

They all agreed to go and speak to Hagrid the following day.

Surely he would know how to handle this?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. **

It was October 16th, the air was starting to become colder, and the nights where getting shorter. By the time Harry, Ron and Hermione had chance to go and see Hagrid in his hut, it was dark outside.

They knocked on Hagrids door. After a minutes wait, the door opened wide, with Hagrid smiling on the other side.

"Well aren't I glad to see you three! Come in come in!"

The trio smiled at Hagrid and entered in, as they entered the room though, their faces dropped. As sat at the table, was the very reason they had come to see Hagrid. Cecile Dingle.

"You know Cecile don't ya? She's still kinda new and needs some friends. You three be nice and take her under your wing for me?" hagrid asked calmly.

"NO WAY" screeched Ron. "I'm not hanging round with her! She's barmy!"

Hermione glared at Ron, and then looked at Cecile, her face very serious. Her eyes looked cold.

"Ignore him," Hermione tried to be nice. "He doesn't take to new people very well."

Cecile smiled at Hermione, her eyes still cold and emotionless.

After what felt like two hours of awkward chats with Hagrid and Cecile, they said their goodbyes and headed back to their dorms. Cecile followed. Walking alongside Harry.

As they arrived into the Gryffindor common room, Harry felt something touch him on his waist, he looked around and all he saw was Cecile, her back to him, headed towards the girls' dorms.

"Hmm... maybe just knocked something." Harry thought.

As they got into bed, Ron started to moan about Cecile.

"WHY do we have to look after her? She's barmy. I don't trust her at all. Hermione is right. There is something not right about that girl".

"She's new Ron. Let's give her a chance, she is probably really shy!"

And with that the pair tucked themselves into bed, and drifted to sleep.

The following day was a drag for Harry. He awoke early and sat in the common room and waited for Ron and Hermione. Cecile had joined him only 5 minutes after, and he sat with her in silence until Ron and Hermione joined them. Cecile followed them to breakfast, then to their lessons, and around the castle all day. She never said a word, just followed, like a well trained dog. Never lagging behind, and never running ahead.

When they arrived back into the common room that night, Harry dragged Ron to the boys' dorms.

"We need to go to see Hagrid. How can we get rid of her?" Harry asked.

"Use your invisibility cloak. We will just have to leave Hermione with her. There is no other way." Ron whispered, as to be sure Cecile couldn't hear their plans.

Harry agreed with the plan, and pulled his trunk from under his bed. He opened it and started looking for his cloak.

"Where is it? It was here! I know it was!" Harry started to panic.

"You sure you didn't hang it somewhere?" Ron asked.

Harry was sure. He only ever kept this cloak in his trunk. Why would he leave such a valuable thing lying around to be taken!

And it wasn't in his trunk. Someone has been into his trunk and taken it. WHO has taken his cloak?

Harry was getting very angry and upset; he stormed out of the dorms and into the common room. He didn't care about anybody listening now.

"Hermione! Someone has stolen the cloak! If I find out whom it is... I'm going to... I'm going to..." Harry was getting very worked up.

Just as Harry had came out of the dorms, angrily, Cecile had abruptly stopped what conversation she was attempting to have with Hermione, and walked out of the common room, through the portrait hole.

"I don't know Harry? Who would have taken it?" Hermione answered.

"I don't know but when I find out. I'm going to go to Dumbledore and make sure they get expelled. Nobody takes MY father's cloak and gets away with it!" Harry shouted.

Hermione and Ron looked nervous; they had never seen Harry looked so angry.

The trio agreed to search the common room and dorms, to see if it was lying around. Ron checked the boys' dorm, Harry checked the common room, and Hermione checked the girls' dorms. After 10 minutes of searching, Hermione came running back to the common room.

"Harry! Harry! I found it! It was underneath Cecile's Pillow!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. **

Harry, Ron and Hermione awoke early the next morning, and headed straight to the headmasters office before breakfast. When they arrived at his door, the knocked three times, and waited.

"You may enter." Came a voice. "I wondered when I would be seeing you three, but I didn't expect it to be so soon. I expect you are here about Miss Dingle?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Excuse me headmaster, but how did you know..." Hermione started, and was abruptly stopped by Professor Dumbledore putting his hand up.

"I think you should listen very carefully to what I have to say." Dumbledore started.

"I caught Cecile heading back into the castle with your fathers cloak in her arms, Harry. And as I myself gave you that cloak, I had to question her as to why it was in her possession."

As the headmaster carried on, he summoned Harry, Ron and Hermione to a few seats set around a large coffee table. They all slowly sat down, listening to Dumbledore's words. He carried on.

"I arranged for her to come to my office the following evening after lessons. She arrived in my office looking very worried indeed. I sat her in the very seat you are sat in, Miss Granger her, and asked her why she had Harry's cloak. She didn't try at all to make any cover up, which I was surprised about. She simply told me that she needed it. So she took it. I told her that she must not be going through other students belongings without permission, and definitely not stealing anything."

The three friends where almost sat on the edges of their seats, listening intently. Dumbledore continued, barely stopping for breath.

"Miss Dingle went on to explain that upon arriving at Hogwarts, she had a visitor. Someone who was not a student at this school, nor where they a teacher. She would not tell me how they gained entry to the castle, nor would she tell me who it was. What she did tell me, though, was that she was under strict orders to follow Harry's every move. And under no circumstances would she stop."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, looking very worried.

"I continued to question Cecile, but she refused to answer me, she repeated again and again, that she could not tell me anything more. And No matter how hard that I tried to stop her from getting to you, Harry, She would continue too. She told me I could kick her out by all means, but she would still return, for you. She started to shout at me, and eventually stormed out of my office, swearing violently at me, telling me that she would never betray her Master." Dumbledore stopped for breath finally, and was looking intently at the three stunned students sat in front of him.

Hermione spoke first.

"But... what... who... What are you going to do? Surely this girl isn't safe? And who is her master?"

"Miss Granger, I am not under any circumstances going to expel Cecile. I have thought long and hard over this matter, and I think that as she is only just turned 13 years old, she cannot be too much of a danger, and I would rather her be here as a student, where all professors' can keep a close eye on her, than her being here unauthorised left to her own will, and us being unaware of her actions."

After a few minutes of them all sat in silence, the headmaster ushered the three friends out of his office, and told them that he would catch up with them in a few days.

Harry, Ron and Hermione, set off towards the great hall for breakfast, muttering to each other. They were all gob smacked and had no idea what to do. They knew something wasn't right, and where even more scared now as to what was going to happen. They used to thing Cecile was just purely infatuated with Harry. A crush turned into an obsession, but now they were worried there was a lot more to this than they thought.

As they arrived at the doors to the great hall, Cecile suddenly appeared in front of them. She frowned at them, with an eerie smile in her eyes, and simply said, "You're late! Hurry up and get some breakfast! You need your energy for your lessons."

Cecile grabbed Harrys hand and dragged him into the hall. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, and then quickly chased after the duo.

They knew they were in for a bumpy ride.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. **

After sitting through an awkward breakfast and several lessons with Cecile, Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to shake Cecile off in the common room. The trio said they had to study together on some homework and needed some peace. They sat in a corner of the common room as far away from prying eyes and ears as possible.

"What do we do? I really do not want her near me!" Harry said nervously.

After a long discussion they decided to tell Cecile to back off, plain and simple. If she asked why, they would say that they aren't used to being a foursome. Simple. They went through a lot last year, and don't feel comfortable adding someone new into the mix.

Later that day, just before bed they confronted Cecile.

"Cecile..." Hermione said. "We just wanted to say that we thing you are getting too close with us too quickly. It took a lot of time for us to become best friends last year, and we just thing you are coming on a bit strong... we kind of need some time to ourselves sometimes. Ok?" She smiled.

Cecile nodded, and simply strode off into the girls dorms. Hermione sighed, "at least you two have time away from her. I'm stuck in her dorm. It's creepy".

A few days past and they didn't see much of Cecile, just as much as any other student in their classes. No more lurking around after them in corridors, Harry's cloak was safe and sound in his trunk. All was well. That was until Harry bumped into Cecile in the corridor one day after charms class.

"Oh... hi Cecile... hopes you're ok... got to go..." Harry said quickly and tried to carry on. Cecile grabbed his cloak and pulled him back.

"I know Dumbledore spoke to you. I hope you don't believe his nonsense. I borrowed your cloak just to see how it worked. It's interesting, you know? Sorry if I offended." Cecile smiled so sweetly, Harry almost believed her.

"Trust me Cecile, if I'm going to believe anybody, it will be Dumbledore. I don't know you. And I trust him with my life. Sorry." Harry sped off quickly, not waiting to hear her response.

"You can trust me with your life too, Mr Potter." Cecile whispered to herself. She turned around in the corridor, and saw Professor Snape stood behind her.

"What are you whispering to yourself Miss Dingle? If people here you they will start to whisper. Back to your common room at once." Snape snarled.

At that, Cecile scurried past Snape and headed to the common room, she looked back after a few minutes, just before the Gryffindor Tower, she was alone. She swiftly changed paths, and went up a spiral staircase that leads to the girls' bathroom, careful so nobody saw her. Little did she know, Hermione Granger saw her? Hermione followed Cecile to the bathroom, skulked behind Cecile through the door, and hid in a cubicle.

"Cecile, I have been waiting for you." A voice whispered. It was a voice Hermione did not recognise.

"I'm sorry sir. I got held up. I haven't been able to see Harry as much. The headmaster told them that I have orders to watch him. I hope they don't believe him. I need to stay low for a bit, I hope you understand, sir."

The voice told Cecile to keep as much of an eye on Harry as possible, but lie low and not cause any more suspicion. Hermione then heard the door shut. Silence.

Who was that? And WHY was he so adamant that Cecile was to watch Harry.

Hermione ran back to the common room as fast as she could. When she got there, she pulled Harry and Ron aside and told them what she had heard.

The three of them sat up late that night, trying to figure it all out. They all had a very bad feeling about this. Ron was sure it had something to do with Voldermort. Harry abruptly agreed, scared as he was. Hermione on the other hand, tried to show that she did not believe it was quite that serious, although inside, she couldn't help but agree with them.

This was not right. They decided to go back to the headmaster the following morning, they could not carry on their lives at Hogwarts feeling scared and watching round every corner. Something had to be done about Cecile, Surely?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione dress quickly the next morning. They hurry to the great hall, eat quickly, and then wait for the headmaster outside of his office.

After waiting what felt like a long twenty minutes, Professor Dumbledore finally arrived. At the site of the three young wizards, Dumbledore sighed.

"I hope you are not here about Miss Dingle yet again? I have told you everything, and I need you to stop worrying."

Hermione started talking very quickly, "But Professor! I heard..."

He cut her off abruptly.

"Miss Granger. I said I do not want to hear anymore of this."

Ron and Harry quickly pulled Hermione towards the door of the headmaster's office, apologising for intruding.

The trio decided to take Dumbledore's advice and leave for now, but they swore the next thing that happened they would go straight to Hagrid's hut.

This being the plan, they didn't have to follow it up for a while.

The rest of the term went well, quiet and rather normal for a term at Hogwarts. They started to be less worried, and presumed it had all died down.

Finally, it was Christmas Eve, the decorations where hung high and low around the Castle. Hermione says goodbye to her friends, as she is going home for Christmas.

"See you both in a week! I've left you both presents under the tree in the common room. Have a great day tomorrow"

They hug, and say final goodbyes for the week ahead.

When Hermione has left the pair walk back to the common room chatting.

"An extra quiet week this week then" said Ron. "Only we and my brothers and Ginny are in the common room all week! Should be pretty fun!"

As soon as these words had left his mouth, they walked into the common room, and sat on the seat closest to the fire was Miss Cecile Dingle.

The pair groaned. Surely she wasn't staying here for Christmas? But sure enough, she was. She didn't tell them why, when they asked. Harry and Ron where very curios though.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Christmas Day was wonderful for Harry and the Weasley's. They were very full and tired by the evening, and slumped around the common room. They realised that Cecile had not been at the dinner ta2ble for long that afternoon, and that she had spent a lot of the day in the library. Why?

The following morning during breakfast, it was that time again. Post. Letters flew around the room to the few people who had stayed pictures of family at Christmas, extra presents, and one red envelope.

This dropped in front of Cecile. Harry and Ron noticed it, and looked at each other. They knew straight away what this was. A howler. It suddenly awoke.

"CECILE DINGLE!" said a very harsh, loud French accent.

"YOU HAVE YET TO EXPLAIN TO ME AND YOUR GRANDMOTHER WHY YOU HAVE STAYED AT THAT SCHOOL FOR CHRISTMAS. WE WHERE BOTH VERY UPSET YESTERDAY. YOUR GRANDMOTHER CAME FROM FRANCE ESPECIALLY TO SEE YOU. I AM NOT HAPPY! IF YOU CARRY ON LIKE THIS, CECILE, YOU WILL NOT BE VISITING YOUR FRIENDS BACK HOME FOR THE SUMMER! I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND!"

And at that, the letter ripped itself up into pieces.

Cecile went from looking at the howler with a slight smirk, to looking straight back down to her breakfast. She carried on eating, with a smile on her face. She did not seem bothered. Why had she not gone home for Christmas? Her mother had obviously wanted her home.

The pair sat questioning this late into the night. The following morning Hermione arrived back, a couple of days early.

"Hi! Mum and Dad had to go back to work early, emergency dentist work... so I came back early." She smiled eagerly.

As she did, she noticed Harry and Ron looking rather, glum.

"What has happened?" Hermione asked, straight away she knew something was up.

Harry and Ron told her about have Cecile for company, and all about the howler. Hermione didn't look too surprised.

"Of course she would stay here, she can't break 'his' rules can she? She must watch Harry. Even for the sake of her own family. I am telling you... it has something to do with..." she paused, and looked around the common room, "You-know-who!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Christmas holidays soon drew to a close, and the students prepared to get back to lessons. Harry, Hermione and Ron decided not to let Cecile get to them, Dumbledore was aware of everything, so surely it would all be okay.

After a week of lessons Cecile didn't seem to be following Harry at all. The three friends hadn't noticed her hanging around as much as before Christmas. Maybe she was starting to be more normal?

The days went on and Cecile started to seem just like any other student again. The trio agreed to talk to her, check if she was okay, and see if she still seemed intent on checking up on Harry. One morning they sat next to Cecile at the breakfast table.

"Hi Cecile" Ron spoke first.

Harry and Hermione looked surprised, but smiled and carried on the conversation.

Cecile spoke casually, seeming more and more normal as the chat went on. When the friends left for their first lessons they all agreed that maybe, just maybe, Cecile wasn't so crazy. Maybe she was just playing a trick before? They didn't know, all they knew was she was okay now.

The four started to talk together more and more, and started to join each other for breakfast every morning to catch up on events and homework help. A couple of weeks past, and things started to get very close again.

Cecile started trying to talk to Harry more and more on his own, and take him away from the other two. She ran after them when they left classes together, she turned up at Hagrid's Hut when she wasn't even told they were going.

One evening in the common room, while Cecile was finishing her homework in the girls' dormitory, Harry, Ron and Hermione started talking, again.

"This is starting to get too much again" Harry said first.

"I thought the same things! She seemed normal for a change, should have known it was too good to be true! Freak from the start, freak till the end." Ron started to sound annoyed.

"Oh Ron, I wish I could disagree, but, you're right. Why has she been so, normal, for so long and now starts following us too much again. It was all some kind of game for her; I really can't cope with this anymore!" Hermione began to cry.

Harry and Ron looked uncomfortably at each other, and both put their arms around Hermione. They needed to sort this out once and for all.

The next moment Cecile walked into the common room.

"Oi. We need to talk." Ron shouted at Cecile. She looked bemused, and walked towards the trio.

"What's the matter?" She said sweetly.

"What's the matter? WHAT'S THE MATTER? You need to ask? You're a freak, that's what the matter is. Bloody hell Cecile you need to back off. You're too close AGAIN! Following us everywhere. You need to get the message, we don't want to be your friend, leave us alone. Especially Harry! You follow him everywhere, like a little lap dog!" Ron bellowed at her.

Cecile looked as though she was going to cry, then, through her cloudy eyes, a smile started to form.

"Oh, Ronald. I am sorry you feel this way." Her accent so thick Ron had to listen carefully. "I should explain myself, I have to follow you all, you see. My master has instructed me to watch you all. Especially Harry. I can't disobey, you see. I hope you understand." Suddenly, the smile faded, and Cecile again looked tearful. She carried on.

"Oh. I have said too much." Cecile looked down at her feet, and started muttering. "He won't be happy I've told you. Oh he really won't, don't tell anyone please. Please. Please."

Cecile ran out of the common room through the portrait hole.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other in shock.

"Well, I see she still has her master." Ron snarled.

"Oh no. This isn't good, is it! She seemed too angry at herself for telling us, whoever it is, who tells her to watch us, must be scary. They must have threatened her." Hermione looked concerned. "I'm actually quite worried, I'm sure she doesn't want to be in this situation. No one would! Unless is under a spell. We need to talk to Hagrid, Dumbledore won't help us, maybe he will?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione got up early the next morning and headed straight to Hagrids Hut before breakfast.

When they arrived, the knocked and waited. No reply. Knock. Silence. Knock Knock Knock.

"Alright alright I'm comin'" came a husky voice.

Hagrid opened the door ten seconds later. He looked surprised to see the three students so early, but let them in.

Harry, Ron and Hermione told Hagrid everything, and said how worried they were getting about everything.

Hagrid listened in silence. When the friends had finished talking, there was a long silence.

Hagrid eventually spoke. "This is all sounded so familiar. I tell ya what. I'll speak to Dumbledore okay. Now go get ya breakfast. See ya all later."

He ushered them out of his door in less than 5 seconds flat.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood outside the hut and looked at each other, bemused.

"He couldn't wait to get rid of us!" Harry said, sounding shocked.

"He was probably too tired to think? Or explain anything. He said he will speak to the headmaster, let's leave it at that for now." Hermione sounded sure.

Harry and Ron agreed, and the trio headed to breakfast.

They went around the rest of the day as normal, lessons, lunch, homework, lessons and finally, supper arrived.

As the three friends left the great hall for their common room, Dumbledore approached them in a corridor.

"Please come with me, all of you." He said quickly, he spun around and strode off towards his office.

Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly followed.

Once inside the office, Dumbledore turned around, quite abruptly.

"I need you to listen carefully. Hagrid has told me everything that has been happening. He also reminded me of a very similar situation in the past. I need you three to befriend Cecile. I know how you do not want to, but it is needed. Become Miss Dingle's best friend. Accompany her everywhere. I'm sure if she cares enough to watch Harry she won't mind. But please, do not leave her alone. Find out who her guide is. We need to find some answers, and quickly, but without getting caught. Do you understand?"

The three friends nodded, and slowly sloped out of the headmaster's office.

"Gosh, he sounded very anxious to find out who her master is didn't he! Do you think he knows who it might be? If it's happened before? Do you think Dumbledore thinks it could be... you-know-who?" Hermione spoke quickly and quietly.

They decided to follow Dumbledore's instructions, still very unsure, but glad that the headmaster was taking it more seriously.


End file.
